The Mansion
by Sugar007
Summary: A dreamy tale of Bella in a pov perspective with detailed hints of some sexy characters. all except Edward of course cause we don't roll that way.


A loud bang permeated my thoughts as I drove along the dark country lane. My truck swerved sharply to the left almost sucking me into the ditch as I struggled to keep control. The starting rain lightly hitting the roof as I shut the engine off and opened the door to survey the damage.

It was so quiet outside, almost surreal as I walked to the front of my truck, the cool raindrops hitting my heated flesh as I took in the mutilated tire that was now attached to the rim of my truck.

'Dammit' I spoke aloud to myself. The sound of my own voice swallowed up by the rain.

I looked around, nothing was at all familiar. I was en route to a party at a friend's country home and as per usual got lost.

I kicked what was left of my tire and leaned back against the fender of my truck and pulled out my cell phone. 'No service' flashed at me from across the small screen. I closed the phone and looked upward, sighing to myself. Such was my life...I swear sometimes I'm cursed! This was supposed to be a quick trip to a friends house for drinks, be polite and meet a blind date...gracefully bow out and be home for bed by 10pm. Glancing at my watch...which had stopped at 10:05pm..I wasn't going to make it.

I turned and went to the truck's tool box and started to get the required gear. Checking through all the compartments I was not surprised to find that I had no jack at all. Thanking my sister, who had had the last blow out in my truck, I was sure that it lay somewhere on the side of the road between here and where ever the hell she went. Now surely a housing project for a group of small furry creatures.

I spun around, searching for life. It had been about an hour since I left my friends house and about a half hour since I had seen another car on the road. Surveying a full 360 degrees I could just barley see a light atop a hill just to my left. I didn't think it was that far and surely there was someone home at this time of night. So, grabbing my jacket, Oh wait now, that's right...no jacket...I hadn't anticipated a walk through the rain in tonight's festivities, I wrapped my arms around my already soaked clothing and started my trek.

Finding no driveway or path, I made a beeline toward the light. My heels sunk into the damp ground and my skin dimpled as I walked. I was cold. Bloody freezing actually. The sound of my teeth chattering competing with the sounds of the night around me. My nipples puckered almost painfully against the material of my white blouse, my once cute, flirty little black skirt clung to my legs like a wet rag as I walked. My hair hung in rattails around my make-up streaked face.

I glanced up at the 'house' as I got closer and closer to it. House was a relative term when referring to the place I found myself approaching. Mansion was more appropriate. It was huge! There were lights shining through the windows on what looked like three floors, it was very modern looking but I was sure that it was probably just the rain and the night that made it look almost menacing.

I approached the huge double doors and raised what looked to be a large lions head knocker, letting it fall against the door plate with a loud 'BAM'

Doing this twice more I had almost given up hope and started to turn away as the door slowly opened. I found myself staring into one of the most beautiful faces I think I have ever seen in my life. He looked me up and down slowly, fixing his stare at my cold hard nipples that were jutting out in front of me and I found myself almost cringing at his perusal. Then, making me jump a little he spoke to me in a rather senual voice,

"Can I help you?"

I stumbled on my words, hoping he thought is was more from the cold than from his seemingly careless stare at my rain soaked body.

"Yes umm...sorry to umm...bother you but...I ...umm...that is my truck..." I wrapped my arms around myself as he continued to stare at my chest, "Do you have a phone I might borrow?"

He smiled at me then, an almost surreal kind of grin as his eyes finally met mine. "Of course young lady, please come in"

I stepped through the threshold and into the house. The door closing behind me with only a small click. The little noise sent a shiver down my spine as I turned to Mr. Sexy Guy and asked where the phone was.

He led me to the library, I assumed that's what it was because the room was full of books from floor to ceiling. Decorated in dark reds and browns it was opulent and rich looking, a very alpha male type domain. He left quickly, closing the heavy door behind him.

I almost ran to the large desk, seeing the phone like a beacon of light atop the dark wood. Lifting the receiver I almost cried out in frustration hearing only the click-click-click of an obviously dead line.

I turned around to find Mr. Sexy had returned to the room. I started to thank him, explaining that I would return to my truck and see if I could flag down a passing driver to take me into the nearest town or even back into the city.

He smiled that smile again, "You will find no one out this late at night. I have spoken to the Masters and they has graciously offered you a room for the night," his voice was still careless as he spoke, "I will show you to your room."

He turned and started to walk away, I followed slowly, weighting my options. Needless to say, it didn't take long. Cold truck for the night or warm mansion...DUH! No thinking required. I quickened my pace to follow him.

I took in my surroundings as he led me up a large old fashioned staircase. The place was amazing, marble and hardwood everywhere. Old paintings that looked to be some sort of a family collection adorned the walls of the hallway he lead my down. I stopped a few times to look at this and that. Mr. Sexy was patient and waited for me as I took everything in.

The paintings were of the males of the family, they all looked remarkably different yet the same. Real manly men, a blonde, a brunette, and a gorgeous raven headed man, big shoulders, chiseled cheekbones, soft supple lips...and they all had the most unusual eyes I have ever seen in my life! Some of them had the most amazing light green and others with and almost surreal light blue. All of them looks so remarkable different except for certain features you would think it was the same man pained over and over except for the eye color and hair. 'Must be a genetic thing,' I thought to myself as I walked, Made me wonder what the current master of the house looked like.

Sexy Man opened a door to the right and led me inside. I drew in my breath. The room was huge and the furniture was even bigger! It was beautifully decorated and filled with antiques. A large, beautifully carved canopy bed in the center, covered with a dark red comforter while dark red lace curtains hung from each post. A large vanity covered with almost everything that a woman could need. Brushes, combs and various perfumes. Mr. Sexy opened two doors, explaining that one was the walk in closet and change area, the other was the bathroom. He told me to help myself to anything I found in either and to make myself at home. Everything I could possibly need, I would find.

I thanked him, still in awe of my surroundings and heard the door close behind me as he left the room. I ran my fingers over the bed spread, it was pure silk I was sure. I peeked into the closet and was surprised to see an entire woman's wardrobe hanging there.

I decided to choose something after I was warmed by the bath and felt human again. I went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water, filling the huge claw foot tub. I slipped out of my cold wet clothes and into the water, moaning as it covered me up to my neck. My nipples hurt from being so cold and I gasped as the hot water caressed them. They grew hard again but this time for an all together different reason. I rubbed one gently with the tip of my finger as I lay back and closed my eyes.

I moaned as my fingers trailed lower, below the water line. Slipping slowly over my torso and teasing through the little bit of hair above my mostly shaved pussy. I spread my legs wide, one over the edge of the tub as I imagined one of those sexy men from the hallway with his head between my thighs.

As I brushed over my clit, I envisioned his tongue, hot and wet darting out of his mouth to taste and tease me, my thighs locked around his head. Moving my hips slowly against my hand I explored myself. Slipping in and out of the fold of my pussy and tapping lightly at my clit. I rubbed and circled, sinking my fingers deep inside myself as I thought about his tongue there. I let me head loll back; my long brown hair brushing the floor as my hips lifted and fell, bucking my sex against my fingers. I came hard, thinking about those unique pale green eyes looking up into mine.

I stepped from the bath, wrapping myself in the king size towel and glancing into the mirror as I walked by. I looked invigorated, my skin was pink, my face flushed. My brown eyes red rimmed the only indication of the stress of my night. I smiled at myself, and chuckled thinking that little bath was more stimulating that I would ever have thought it could be.

I entered the closet and started to look through the dresses. My attention was immediately drawn to a large, flat box that lay on the floor. I crouched down low and opened it to find a collection of sex toys! I was so surprised I almost fell over. Everything I could possible need was an understatement.

My pussy clenched as I looked over the contents. There was vibrators, various sized dildos, a strap on harness, anal plugs, beads, eggs, Ben Wa balls...literally every type of toy or vibrator that I had ever or imagined plus different kinds of hand cuffs, floggers, paddles and collars rounded out the collection. And of course, an extra large size bottle of lube. I ran to the door and flipped the little lock there and went back to the closet, retrieving the box and pulling it up on the bed, taking out a few things that I knew I would like, I placed the towel down over the comforter, not wanting to mar anything in my hosts home.

I reached for the lube, squeezing a generous amount onto my fingers and rubbing them over my still pulsing sex. I slipped a finger into my ass and moaned as I teased myself for a few minutes. Laying back on the bed I reached for a medium sized plug, coating it with lube and then rolling over onto my hands and knees I rubbed it against my slick holes. I arched my back as I pushed it inside myself, feeling it slowly slide into my tight back passage. I moaned as I got it in all the way.

I flipped over and sat down on the bed. Watching myself in the large mirror on the wall just beside the bed as I rocked my hips back and forth working the plug in even further. I reached for a large dildo, leaned back slightly and started to push it into my now sopping pussy. I watched the lips of my sex extend over the head and then I worked it in all the way and let my inner muscles contract around it, milking the fake cock as I rolled my hips slowly. Pulling it out slowly then slamming it back in. God it felt so good!

I closed my eyes and worked slow at first, nice steady strokes in and out...then faster until I could hear my hand slapping against my wet skin as I fucked myself harder and harder. I was so close, moaning loudly and thrashing on the bed.

Then I felt a hand closing over mine, I gasped and looked up. Staring into a set of those pale green eyes from the portraits, a smile on one of the sexiest faces I think I have ever looked upon was my greeting as his hand replaced mine.

His voice was like expensive cognac over ice, strong and smooth, "Turn over."

Just the way he said it made my whole body react. I quickly did what he had asked and flipped onto my hands and knees. His hand pushed my head lower bringing my ass up. He worked the dildo slowly in and out of me, my hands fisted in the towel under me as my hips rolled along with his pace. I felt his cold hand slide from the nape of my neck to the curve of my ass, sending tingles through my whole body, his fingers then gripped the base of the plug still lodged in my ass.

I moaned loudly as he started to move both, harder and deeper in and out of my holes. My whole body moved with him, I could feel his hard cock through the thin material of his pants as he pushed it against my hip.

I cried out as he slammed the toys into me again and again, teetering on that line of pleasure and pain. Then suddenly, just as I was about to come. He stopped.

I whimpered loudly as he slowly pulled the toys out of me. Begging him in a voice that didn't sound at all like mine to please continue.

He chuckled, a rich and sexy noise that sent a jolt right to my clit, "Not yet little one, you can come when I allow you too."

A shiver ran down my spine as he said those words.

Allow me to? What did that mean?

I turned my head and looked up at him; his eyes possessed an almost animalized quality as I watched him remove his clothing. His big hard cock sprang into view as he pulled off his pants and reached for me. He wasn't gentle, gripping my arm tightly and pushing me to my knees on the carpet in front of him. He plunged a hand into my hair, gripping me tightly and yanking my head back. He said only one word,

"Open."

I did as he asked, my mouth falling open as my eyes looked up into his. He moved forward and ran the head of his cock against the inside of my open mouth. He moaned as it brushed over the edge of my teeth, bumping into the inside of my cheek. He ran it around my lips, then pushed the head back and forth over my tongue. His breathing increased, his eyes sparkling with arousal as he spoke again,

"Suck."

I let my lips lock around his shaft as he pushed the head further into my mouth. My eyes watered as his fisted hand was still wrapped in my hair. I felt him slipping in and out, going deeper each time. He tasted amazing as I swirled my tongue around his length, sucking as hard as I could as he pushed even deeper into my mouth. I gagged as the head of his cock entered my throat. He grunted and did it again. I choked as he continued to fuck my mouth hard. Tears now streaming down my face as my throat closed over his cock again and again.

He groaned and pulled his cock from between my lips, taking my hand and pulling me to my feet. He smoothed my hair back from my face and wiped my tears with his fingers, a slight smile on his face as he spoke again, "Very good little one, Very good."

He led me to the edge of the bed, my feet on the floor as he pushed me back so I was laying down, staring up at him. He kneeled at the side of the bed, his arms looping around my thighs as he pulled me closer to him until my ass was right at the edge of the bed. I groaned loudly as his tongue traced along the seam of my pussy. My legs opened further as he slowly started to tease me. I looked down at his dark head between my thighs, his green eyes stared back up into mine as his hot pink tongue lightly licked up and down my sex. I almost came right then, this was the exact image I had had in the bathtub!

He slid his tongue up and down, between my folds pushing slowly into my hole. My moans filled the room as I tried desperately to follow his direction and not cum. I knew all he had to do was lick over my clit a few times and I was done for. I could feel the warm wetness seeping out of me and running down the crack of my ass.

He licked my like a man starved, all the time avoiding my clit. He nibbled gently at my lips, traced his tongue over my ass then slowly back up until he was poised over my clit. My whole body moved, writhed on the bed as he smiled at me then, showing me his ultra white teeth, and the biggest set of fangs I have ever seen on anyone!

He ran his tongue over the sharp points, then over his lips. His face glistened from my juices. It was then that my eyes moved from his to the mirror behind him. I gasped loudly as the only image in the mirror was mine! My legs spread wide, my pussy glistening in the low light. I looked down at him, then back at the mirror. I scrambled back on the bed, fear coursing through my still aroused body.

"What the hell?" My mind raced as I scampered back away from him. "Wha...what...what are you?" I stumbled over my words.

He was on me before I could do more than register the word vampire in my befuddled brain. His powerful body immobilized mine. His cock poised at the entrance to my pussy. He fisted his hand in my hair and yanked hard, exposing my neck to his mouth. He licked up and down my neck, softly crooning to me as his cock teased the entrance to my body.

"You already know what I am," his voice was almost hypnotic in my ear, "and you know what I'm going to do, do not fight me...You will not win."

He pushed his hips forward, his cock sliding into my pussy in one hard stroke. His lips closed over my throat. I moaned with the sensation of him filling my cunt then cried out as I felt his teeth pierce the tender skin of my neck. My whole body shook as the orgasm crashed over me. I screamed out, not in pain, but in an all engulfing pleasure. My pussy contracted tightly around his cock as he held it inside me, not moving. My head spun as he drank from my neck, soft sucking sounds and low throaty moans escaped from him.

I don't know how long he drank from me, my whole body was lost in the longest and most intense orgasm I'd ever had. I closed my eyes and images of him flooded my mind. It was like in the paintings! I could see him moving through the years, different dress, different hairstyles. A dark shadow just out of my vision seemed to go everywhere with him. I couldn't make out what it was, but I sensed its presence was always with him.

The mental contact broke abruptly as he took his mouth from my neck and I finally felt his cock start to move inside me. I opened my eyes looking up at him poised above me, his body resting on his powerful forearms. He worked me slowly at first, his eyes never leaving mine. He pulled his cock all the way out of me then pushed it back in. I groaned, not really caring anymore what he was or wasn't, he was giving me so much pleasure. I wrapped my legs around his hips and moved with him. Lifting and falling, squeezing tightly around his shaft as he plunged in and out of me.

I cried out as he lowered his head to my breast and bit my nipple lightly, a small droplet of blood slipped down over the swell and he licked it away slowly, lost in his own pleasure as he pumped in and out of my pussy. As I watched him, the remaining fear left me. I came again, my whole body shook as he took little nips of me. My neck...my breasts...my upper arm, it should have disgusted me but the way his mouth moved against my skin, was the most erotic sensation I have ever felt. All the while his cock never stopped moving, never broke the pace he set. Then I was screaming out in pleasure, I came over and over while holding his head to me as he took little drinks. I moaned and writhed unashamedly under him, my whole body shook from the pleasure he was giving me.

He stopped then looked down at me, his voice was laced with pleasure as he groaned, "God, you are delicious little one...I've never tasted one... so... rich... so... intoxicating." He punctuated each word with a nice deep stroke into my pussy, "Too delicious... not... to... share."

I couldn't speak; I just gazed up at him like some love sick puppy, not sure what he meant by the sharing part. He rolled us over, bringing me on top of his body. I leaned back, sitting straight up and placing my hands on his stomach for leverage. I started to move. Sliding all the way up his cock, then sinking down. Slow first, then faster. Harder and harder until my pelvis was slamming against his. I cried out as his cock filled me, my pussy contracted hard around him as I came again, His hands on my thighs as he pushed his cock roughly into me.

I collapsed against his chest, my heart racing, my breathing heavy. I looked up into those incredible green eyes, but they were no longer looking down at me, but at a spot over my shoulder. A slight nod of his head and I felt the bed shift. Someone else was crawling on the bed with us. I started to sit back up, a small noise escaping me when his powerful arms locked around me like metal bands and held me tight against his chest.

Then I felt a hand on my hip. I knew it wasn't his. I moved my head back and forth trying to see behind me. I felt wetness on the back of my neck. A tongue I was sure. It traced down the length of my spine, slow and sweet until my whole body relaxed. It was like an electric shock as the tongue swirled over the tight opening of my ass. I couldn't help but moan as it licked and teased me. My hips rolled, my muscles squeezed around the cock still buried inside. Then the tongue was gone, my groan of disappointment was apparent.

The hands returned to my hips, slowly moving lower until they gently spread open my cheeks. I felt a solid form behind me, then the bumping of a cock against my ass. I arched my back, waiting for the intrusion. I cried out as the other cock slowly invaded my body. A mixture of pleasure and pain coursed though me as both my holes were filled to the limit.

My muscles tightened involuntarily as he slowly pushed all the way inside. I groaned as my body stretched to adjust to the sensations. I felt so full. The second cock then started to move. Pulling out slowly and working back in. I moved with it, rocking my hips as my body shuddered. Green eyes kissed me then. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and felt the sharp points of his fangs. I shook as he bit down, his arms relaxing around me and I reached up, clutching at his shoulders, pushing back against the cock moving in and out of my tight rear passage. My mouth filled with blood as we kissed, I moaned while he swallowed. Green eyes started to move with the other one as he kissed me and drank from my mouth. I whimpered over and over as my body flooded with feelings, a twinge of fear, but mostly all encompassing pleasure. I panted; little cries escaped my lips as the both slipped in and out of me over and over. Harder and harder, working together like a well oiled machine.

Green eyes pushed me up so I back to chest against the man who was fucking my ass so sweetly. Hands came up and cupped my breasts. I looked down into the mossy depths of my new lovers eyes and he imploringly smiled. I knew then what I was being asked to do. As I moaned and gyrated on the cocks filling me I lolled my head to the side, pulling my long hair out of the way. The hands of the unknown man held fast to my breasts, a tousle of blonde hair graced my peripheral vision and then I felt the pricking sensation as a warm mouth closed on my neck again.

My mind filled with images again. The same man over and over, just like the last time. Only this time he had blue eyes, not green.

My body shook as I came hard, almost as hard as the last time. I felt like I was floating as the cocks filled me again and again. My muscles ached as they stretched and pulsed. I heard the same low moans and slight sucking noises in my ear. Then the mouth was gone and I felt only the cocks moving inside me. My whole body was like jelly as I came again and again. Their hands supporting me as waves of feeling washed over my whole body. Fingers pinching and pulling my nipples, another set deftly stroking my clit. I was overcome with sensations.

I WAS sex at that moment, sex personlified. My whole body screamed with pleasure. I lost count of how many times I orgasmed. How many times the tree of them fed from me. I grew weaker and weaker until I collapsed against green eyes. The men latched onto my neck at once and I was transported, images bombarded my mind, feelings overwhelmed my senses. An orgasm shook me so hard that I lost consciousness, but not before I heard the telltale grunts and groans coming from both men as they filled my stretched and soaked holes with their semen.

I awoke still feeling weak and drained. How much time had passed I had no idea. I was lying on my side and could feel hard cool objects pressing against both sides of my body. One against my breasts the other covering my back. Opening my eyes to see black tousled hair, a head lay on the pillow next to mine. Looking at the other side of me, the blonde and brunette hair spread over the opposite pillow. I shifted my body, everywhere hurt. Warm wet cum leaked from my pussy as I moved; it ran slowly down the inside of my thigh.

I stretched my arms above my head as I rolled onto my back between them. My breasts thudding dully as I looked down to see the small bite marks that covered them were almost healed! I reached a hand down to my neck where they had fed from me over and over. Same thing, the wounds were almost completely healed. I jumped as the one to my left placed his hand on my lower abdomen and spoke to me.

"Our saliva has healing powers...your magnificent skin will not be marred in anyway," He smiled so beautifully at me then, the unconcealed lust I saw in the depth of his eyes made my whole body shake in response to him, "We have never met one like you, that could take all of us like that and survive."

As he spoke, his fingers moved up over my stomach and lightly pinched at my nipple. I moaned softly as my nipple puckered under his attention. I looked up from his hand moving over my breast to his eyes. Expecting green, I had to look twice. They were the surreal blue of some of the paintings in the hall. Other than that, he looked exactly like the man with the green eyes.

Another hand moved to my opposite breast and I turned to look into the now familiar green eyes set into an identical face, "Take us all and want more, Brother." Green eyes smiled at me now, the way his brother had only moments before.

"Triplets?" I sighed, to no one in particular.

They just grinned and lowered their mouths to my now very hard nipples and stomach. Circling and flicking in unison over my flesh. I moaned, my hands coming up to hold their heads to me as they licked, nibbled and teased. I could feel their ministrations all the way down to my clit as my legs fell open of their own accord; I moved one leg over a man. I dug my heel into the small of his back and my body arched, pushing more of my breasts into their mouths as I felt cool fingers slowly entering my still dripping pussy. More brushing over my clit. Then a small prick from each one as they broke though the skin of my breast. My body was instantly electrified, I moaned and thrashed under their ministrations. My hands gripped hair tight as the fingers on my pussy worked harder and harder and I cried out as I came, two mouths locked around my nipples, fingers fucking my hole while another set flicked and teased my clit.

I must have passed out again. This time when I awoke I was alone, the bright morning sun bathing my tired body in warmth. As I stretched, my whole mass literally hummed. Deliciously throbbing and aching in all the right places. Rolling over there upon my pillow lay a single red rose. The thorns thoughtfully removed. A card lay underneath. On it, only four simple words, written in big, bold old style script, but these four little words have forever changed my life.

'Please, Stay With Us.'

And I did.


End file.
